


Pride

by musiclvr1112



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinath August, First Kiss, Homophobia, M/M, Pride, adrinath august 2k18, hate comments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 23:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclvr1112/pseuds/musiclvr1112
Summary: Adrinath August Day 17: Hate Comments | First Kiss





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> cw: homophobia

 

Nathaniel never thought he would experience full-fledged love at only 17 years old.

They were in their final year of schooling when he finally worked up the courage to ask out _a literal model._ It didn’t matter that they had been friends for years, that they had grown close, or even that he knew the model would be nice and remain his friend regardless of his answer; he was still so nervous he was dizzy. But out in the park on one of their usual hangouts, the artist handed him his heart on a piece of paper with shaky hands. He knew it was cheesy and cliché and making it in the first place even made him feel like a 12-year-old. But the two of them had just watched (and loved) an anime that did this the other day, so it was more like an inside joke than anything.

Except it wasn’t a joke. The manga-styled drawing of the two of them holding hands and the question floating above it _“Will you go out with me? _yes _no,”_ was all meant in complete seriousness.

They shared their first kiss minutes later.

The first few weeks felt like he was walking around with permanent shoujo vision. Everything was rose-tinted, and hearts and bubbles and flower petals floated in the air whenever Adrien was around. They held hands as they walked together and when they went to each other’s houses to hang out, they barely focused on the show they were supposedly binge-watching. Their friends were absolutely ecstatic for them. According to Adrien, even Chloé offered her congratulations after a few days (though she still held that Nathaniel would never replace her as his best friend, something the artist was surprisingly okay with).

Nathaniel’s mothers were happy to see him so happy, and they admitted that they’d thought he and Adrien were already dating. Now that it was official though, they wanted him over for dinner—a more special dinner than all the other times he’d been over. And to everyone’s surprise, even Adrien’s father was supportive.

Week four, however, was when the news went public.

_Adrien Agreste is GAY!?_

_Young girls’ hearts are broken everywhere!_

_15 pictures of Adrien Agreste and his adorable new boyfriend!_

_Model son of Gabriel Agreste is dating a BOY._

Many news headlines were ecstatic. The LGBT+ community was immensely proud and celebratory to have such a big name be openly queer, and many more thought that they were just plain cute. Some sources expressed desires to see Nathaniel in photo shoots and interviews with the model, and he was shocked by the number of them that had managed to track down his art and praise it, calling them a “Talent Couple.”

But those were greatly overshadowed by the number of headlines, articles, and people that condemned them. Some of Adrien’s upcoming photo shoots were cancelled. Many articles said the young man had lost his sex appeal and ruined his career as a model. People said he was the latest victim in this generation’s reckless experimentation. With all the extra attention Nathaniel’s art was getting, it was also getting exponentially more hate. And the two couldn’t go anywhere in public without being hounded by journalists and photographers, with either good or bad intentions.

That was when they learned that for Gabriel Agreste, blood is thicker.

The designer was outraged at other people’s outrage. Some of his “friends” in the fashion world didn’t want to work with him or his son anymore, and others sent him messages expressing their condolences. Some retailers decided they no longer wanted to sell Agreste brand clothing, and some fabric suppliers cut ties with him.

But Gabriel’s reaction screamed loud and clear to the world that he would not tolerate such prejudice in the world of fashion. His reaction: An entire line for the upcoming season featuring exclusively pride-themed designs.

A successful and powerful designer like Gabriel Agreste wasn’t held back in the slightest by the fashion world’s backlash to his son’s sexuality—in fact, new queer and queer allied suppliers reached out to him almost immediately after the announcement. In mere weeks, the Agreste brand had an almost entirely new team of designers, photographers, and models that fervently stood for LGBT+ solidarity and support. And when the line premiered, it was like nothing ever seen before.

Adrien and the other models had never looked so happy on a runway as they did bearing their pride colors. Nathaniel sat in the front row right next to Gabriel Agreste and watched as his boyfriend led the way in his expertly designed, elegant clothing with not-so-subtle nods to the bisexual flag. Adrien had told him that the other models as well all belonged to the flags they were modeling, and it showed on their faces and in their energy up onstage.

It was later that night, at the after party, when reporters got the most famous picture of the young couple in existence—wherein Adrien took the bisexual pride flag he had draped over his shoulders and threw it around Nathaniel to pull him in for a kiss.

And that was when Nathaniel knew that even at the young age of 17, he was in love.


End file.
